Hidden love Jason Todd and Harley Quinn
by Princess of Arkham City
Summary: a love story of Harley and Jason Todd and they escape Arkham together away from the Joker later on in the may contain sex scenes so be ready
1. Chapter 1

A new Friend

In Gotham City everything was as normal the City was like ghost town but everything is kicking off at Arkham Asylum Joker has a surprise for Harley he brought her a friend because she always wanted a friend to talk to when she was alone . So Joker had kidnapped a sidekick of Batman's his name was Jason Todd and Joker left them alone to get to know each other. Harley tries to talk to Jason she said "are you missing Bman" in a chirpy tone and he said "I wont have to for much longer he will come and rescue me" in a happy tone .Harley said " I wouldn't count on it after all he wont know where you are since you have no tracking device". Jason realized that he had no tracking and said oh no your right .Jason said " are you missing Joker don't you usually have a fun time with Joker at this hour". Harley answered "no hes always busy working on evil plans for Bman so we never get time for each other". Jason just said "I thought he abused you".Harley started to cry and said "What do you know about him you don't have to live with him so how would you know". Jason said I have heard from Batman about it .He tried to hug her and she pushed away he said "What does he do to you?" and he said you know I'll listen to you and you can trust me with your secrets and if you ever need to talk just come to me .Harley looked at Jason and said "Why do you care so much ?".Jason said well I have always had a feelings for you and he kissed her on the lips passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Development of feelings

Harley started talking to Jason more frequently it helped to get Joker abuse off her mind she liked talking to him because he understood her and respected her .She like that about him she had never had a friend like him before except Pamela Ivy .Eventually she confessed her feelings towards him she realized she didn't want to be around Joker anymore so she had to plan an escape from the Joker. But she knew it wouldn't be easy the plan had to be sneaky so told Jason about her plan to escape the asylum. Jason said "I have an apartment in the middle of Gotham City where we could stay for a while" Harley said I don't have any transport to get us off the island unless you have some. Just then Jason remembered his bike was on the Asylum ground outside all they had to was get past the security which was just a bunch of Joker's men. So they just got in the corridor to a door to out the Asylum when they got ambushed by Joker's men .They just knocked out the Joker's men and got out the asylum and Jason got his helmet on and drove the bike off the Arkham Island. They drove to Jason's apartment it was a small apartment with white walls and 1 double bed. Harley got undressed and laid in the double bed and Jason joined her they cuddle under the sheets until they went to sleep .The next morning Harley woke up and thought the Joker would be there but instead Jason was asleep next to her she stared at him for a moment then she remembered last night .Jason then woke up and got up stared at Harley he said "Well joker won't hurt you anymore". Harley said now we can be together so they began kissing each other and undressing each other hours later they were asleep next to each other .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Jokers revenge

The joker's men told Joker that Harley and Jason had escaped the Asylum .

Joker was furious and he set about trying to find someone to help him find her then he thought he could ask poison ivy because she was Harleys friend .

So he went botanical gardens to ask Poison Ivy about Harleys whereabouts but Poison Ivy said she hasn't seen Harley in a long time .Joker was disappointed but he still continued to search for her he realized bringing her friend wasn't such a good idea but then Joker remembered that Jason brought his motor bike .If he followed the tracks then he would find out where they went. Meanwhile with Harley and Jason Harley woke up and got out of the bed and she said we must leave Joker will be trying to find us Jason said but "where will we go" ? Harley answered "I have a hideout we could go to it hasn't been used in a long time". Jason said "sounds good just show me the way to the hideout".

So Harley showed Jason the way to the hideout but Joker's men were waiting at the apartment where Jason and Harley stayed the night they went up to the top of the building and got in through the window and looked around for them but they didn't see Harley or Jason or the motor bike .So they stayed at the old hideout and no one found out where they were it was month later and wasn't feeling so good she had missed her period and she was being sick in the morning so she decided to get a appointment with a doctor to see what was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The doctor's appointment

So it came the day of Harley's doctor appointment so she got up out of bed and got dressed. Suddenly Jason woke up and said to Harley "where are you going"? Harley answered just going to my monthly health check I have one every month. Jason said "Well let me know how it goes". Harley nodded her head and left the hideout and drove Jason's motorbike to the doctors .She went inside the doctors and the receptionist said "How can I help you miss" ? Harley answered I have an appointment for 10:30 the receptionist replied Ok take a seat in the waiting room the doctor will call you when we are ready for you .Harley took a seat and thought about what the problem could be but she couldn't figure it out ten minutes later the doctor called for her and she went to the doctor's office . The doctor said come in and take a seat and she said "how are you feeling"? Harley answered "No I'm not so good". The doctor said "what are your symptoms?" Harley answered I have missed my period for nearly 2 months and I am getting morning sickness. The doctor nodded her head and asked her have you been involved in any sexual activity and Harley answered Yeah .The doctor took out a pregnancy test and said take it and come back in a month and I will give you a scan. Harley walked out of the doctor's office and went to the reception an said "can I book an appointment with the doctor in a months time ?" The receptionist answered Just let me check the database and she said yes there is an appointment for next month .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 News

So Harley is back from her doctor's appointment and Jason asked her how it went .Harley answered "it went good thank you" Jason replied "your face doesn't look that way he said come on be honest with me". Harley said well the doctor thinks I'm pregnant and Jason said " well have you taken a test"? Harley answered no but the doctor gave me one. Jason nodded "Ok go and take it now". So Halrey took the test adn it said posittive Harley started crying and said what Im going to do now? Jason came in and said What did the test say Harley gave him the test and said what if the Joker finds out ?

Then we have to leave Gotham city lets get our stuff packed before Joker comes . What will happen stay tuned for Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden love chapter 6

So Harley and Jason Todd decided to go away from joker before he found out Harley was now 8 months pregnant so they moved into a old aparment of Jasons for a little while Jason said to get the joker off our backs I will get I have to take him on myself Harley looked at him and said but you cant what if I give birth while your out dealing with the joker . Jason said dont worry Harley I want our baby to be safe and I will make sure of it she said I never did tell you the sex Jason stared up at her you dont have to tell me but I would like to know . Harley said since you twisted my arm its a boy Jason . Jason smiled I have always wanted a son I have to go I wont have my son killed or hurt by anyone Harley said promise me nothing will happen to you Jason looked at her and said I wont let you down and kissed her passionately . So Jason set out looking for the joker he found him looking around the old hideout they were at for a litte while he flew dow to the joker he was wearing his red hood suit he said if you are looking for Harley its to late she has gone she is having my son and I wont let you anywhere near her. Joker said Isnt that sweet boys? Its to bad you wont be alive when I finish with you . But Jason Todd defeated the joker and put him back in Arkham Asylum where he belongs. So Jason went home to tell Harley the news she couldnt believe the joker was gone and nothing would stop her and Jason being together . Stay tuned for the next chapter :) please review the story and thanks for reading ;)


End file.
